Turn Me Anyway But Down
by KHighness
Summary: It's been a really, really, reaaaally long time since he lost himself in the woman who filled him with so much desire, just by thinking about her. Tibetan Monks weren't as backed up as he was after this drought…and she had the only release he desperately sought.


**_****SMUT*****SMUT*****SMUT*****SMUT****_**

Jason wailed at the punching bag in one corner at Sonny's gym, each hit harder than the one before, even though he'd been at it for a solid hour. He tried constantly not to think about her…that gorgeous face and delectable body that seemed to just get better with age…the infectious laugh he missed everyday and hadn't heard once since he'd been back because everything about their lives had been uprooted and turned to somber chaos. Failing miserably, his mind conjured piercing brown eyes that drowned his soul and warmed him through their depths…depths that could be filled with mischief one minute, then wrought with burning desire the very next. She was hot, she was sexy, she was seduction at its peak…but she wasn't his anymore…the pain of knowing it cutting so deeply he'd given up sleeping, each night spent outside her arms having left him unbearably insomniac.

Entering the gym in need of expelling excess energy, Sam knew it was after hours, but one perk of being so tight with the owner was she also knew the combination to the lock and the alarm, neither of which she noticed surprisingly had been activated at that late hour, so she expected to find Sonny still inside. She was looking forward to kicking off some pent-up aggression that seemed constant with her of late, with nothing in her life - except for her kids, going right. Her marriage was over - bringing a pain she'd never thought to experience again; her career path was in doubt - killing a new dream before it had even fruitfully begun; and she had unwittingly joined the ranks of mothering children by two brothers - without even knowing she'd been a contender in that unimaginable ratrace!

The sounds that reached her ears upon entrance to the main room, sent her eyes instantly falling to the lone occupant in the far corner - sweaty, ripped, beating the bag senseless with punches that rippled the already taught muscles he sported everywhere. Jason Morgan had always been a godly specimen who deserved to be mounted, in sculpture _and_ in person, and given the proper worship befitting a god among men, such as him. What she was looking at was one beautiful and virile man!

Pinching herself out of being stricken still at the sight of him, Sam moved slowly into the room, drawing closer to see even better, but quietly, so she wouldn't disturb the hypnotizing display of brute, beautiful strength at play before her. She loved the way he moved like a prized champion fighter, head down and shoulders flexed, knees slightly bent as he twisted that gorgeous body into each powerful blast at the hanging bag.

When he came up panting for air and turned in her direction, she startled and blushed a bright rose, bristling at being caught staring, biting her lip, feeling flushed right through with the extensive naughtiness of the thoughts she'd been caught entertaining.

He could feel the instant warmth zip through to eyes that always filled at the welcome sight of her. She's here! His chest heaved, trying to capture the air he'd expelled at the bag, but he knew exercise wasn't the only thing robbing him of oxygen then. Jason let his eyes run her up and down slowly, admiring the snug navy and black yoga gear that said she came to work out, the tight, seductively curvaceous body she still sported after all the years and two children, the beautiful, breathtaking full package from the top of her ponytailed raven tressed head to the tiny black and grey running shoes clad feet that made up the enticing, Sam McCall.

"Hi." He wanted to say more but it was the only word his burning brain would form.

"Hi." She couldn't think of any words she needed to say when her eyes were so damn full.

They stood there, the emptiness of the gym okay with them both, the beautiful sight before them, worthy of all-day scrutiny, more than enough. The pounding sounds of Drake and Rihanna's Take Care, streaming the speakers, all but faded to the background with everything else, when blue locked brown.

"It's late."

She smiled, watching as he drew nearer, peeling the boxing gloves from his hands to toss them aside and start on the white tape beneath, stopping just before her, where her eyes trailed the top of his sweaty head, down past hypnotizing blue eyes, strong nose, stronger chin, long, teasing neck, to the bronzed, wide, vast chest still heaving to give him air. The abs! Jesus Christ the six-pack was out in full force, exhibiting a beautifully sweaty trail into the v-shaped inguinal crease that disappeared into lucky, lucky black trunks, to a place Sam remembered well but hadn't visited in… _six goddamn years!_

Think, Sam - think! He said something…hold a conversation! Clearing her throat in an effort to find the voice that had somehow gotten lost, Sam took an involuntary step back and gestured with one hand, "Mm-yeah-ahem…late…yeah, it is. It is…ahem…couldn't sleep…needed to…" the awkward hand pointed to the bag he'd left, "…yeah…late."

Jason finished peeling off the tape and tossed it where the gloves had landed, his eyes never leaving the beauty before him. She sounded as nervous as he felt…good…he wasn't alone. Glad to know she was just as affected by him as he was by her, he found his mind started to form more words, finally.

"Okay…want me to tape you up?" He gestured to the workout gloves she wore, "You can't box in those." Even though putting stuff _on_ her wasn't what he desperately wanted to do!

Looking down at her hands that she brought up to see the light, black, fingerless gloves he referred to, Sam shook her head, still finding it hard to shape her words…if only the man would cover those sinfully rippling, magnificent muscles…wait…ah hell no - he should never cover those pecs ever again! Jason Morgan should walk around naked all day every day!

"Yea. Ah, no, no - kickboxing!"

"Oh. Okay." One side of his brain told him to step aside so she could pass, but the other was telling him to never let her get further than an inch away from his side again. Ever.

"I'm…gonna…" Pointing awkwardly past him to the hanging bag, Sam edged her way around and walked wobbling legs away from him, physically fighting the urge to stay right by his side for the foreseeable future. Shit, Sam - get your head back on! When the sound of jumping rope began behind where she stood facing the bag, she forced herself not to look, remembering finally why she was there. If he could continue his work out unaffected, so could she dammit.

Focusing on the music instead, Sam took a deep breath, brought her hands up to her face, then started lightly, soft jabs to the bag soon turning into harder ones, with curved punches and grinding uppercuts interspersed for variation. When she'd worked into a rhythm, she added kicks and steps, soon zoning out into a full workout.

He couldn't look away…she was just magnetic! Watching as she grabbed hold of the bag on both sides to bring her legs up to smash it again and again and again, Jason found his already heightened arousal on fire. Legs, filled with a power he could remember gripping his waist in the throws of passion, triggered neurons in his brain that propelled his feet in her direction. He didn't care anymore…he would have her or die! Stopping only when his body smashed up against her back, Jason reached an arm out to hold and steady the bag, his eyes not moving from the back of her head when she came to an abrupt halt, the sound of her catching breath reaching his ear.

Sam was frozen in place with the steel at her back from his sudden appearance behind her, the full intent of his suddenly close proximity evident by what she could also feel throbbing there. When his right arm circled to find her bared abs she inhaled sharply, relishing the hardness of the body she was pulled fully back into, his lips now at her ear causing Sam to forget her own name, when the closeness of him took her breath away.

"I want you so fucking much!"

Her knees grew weak at his words echoing what was in her own heart, her body relaxing into him with her ready consent, as she moaned and allowed one hand to travel back to grope him, his rock hard member filling it, where he poked a hole in her lower back.

That was all the answer Jason needed, instantly spinning her to bend his head to claim soft lips, hunger swallowing her as tiny arms snaked beneath his, up and around to run strong back, his thirst exploding at the sound of sexy whimpering, returned kisses drawing him deeper. Diving his tongue past lips that opened for him, he was past the point of asking, instead demanding and receiving entry to the sweet, sweet taste of her, his arms smashing her toned body to crush her mercilessly. He needed this! He _needed_ her!

Sam grew dizzy! Her body prickled with a million tingling needles throughout, her mind fogging with puffy white clouds that took her to scaling heights beneath his eternal kiss. How she'd missed this! How she'd missed him!

 _Six years!_ He hadn't touched her like this in six, long, miserable, dreadful years…and here she was letting him kiss her again…kissing him back fully this time…not the gentle, hesitant kiss from New Year's Eve, where she'd held back as another man's wife…no, she was returning his embrace as the woman of his dreams, and he would burst wide open if he didn't have her, right then!

Backing her to the nearest surface, he gasped when she first him and pushed hungrily at the waist of his shorts, stopping at the top of his asscheeks where her hands gripped tightly and pulled him in to grind harshly against granite that throbbed painfully for a taste of her. When she moaned again and licked his tongue with a strong flick of her own, he felt one hand snake from his ass to circle and mold him lustily. Throwing his head back in surrender to the pleasure beneath her strokes, Jason felt on fire to be inside her.

"I can't be gentle with you…I want to baby, but I can't!"

The equally heated response was to grip asscheek again and thrust hard against his member, grinding it so fiercely, Jason thought he would burst like an amateur! Torturously ravenous, he dipped a hand between them to find her crotch, gripping the yoga pants to tear, ripping bare where he desperately needed to be - giving way to an anxious finger that snaked her juicy warmth. But it wasn't enough! Hoisting her for better leverage, he groaned when she grabbed the overhead bars of the BodyFlex to balance upper strength with legs that wrapped him snugly and guided his slamdunk lance deep into her.

Gasping out loud at the sudden big, full length of him, Sam stilled in shock, then delighted at the girth that filled her up, moving her hips to securely lock him inside heaven.

"Sam!"

Her name escaped on a gasp of sports bra pushed up to bare luscious, heavy breasts that plopped to freedom, eliciting a moan when he circled a beckoning, perky nipple, his hot tongue licking beneath closed lips as his mouth synced to the movement in and out of her. Jesus Christ she was sweeter than he remembered - taste _and_ feel - the velvety cushion of her juicy pussy gripping him tightly as he thrusted in and out of her, the suppleness of her breasts delighting his brain as he worshiped one to the other.

"I missed you so much!" His mouth couldn't pull enough of her in, her delicious breast heaven against his stroking tongue. "You feel so good," his thrusts went rapidly, heatedly deeper, "…you feel so fucking good!"

He was slamming her so hard, Sam thought her back might break that night, but she couldn't care…gripping tight with arms on the bar, heels digging into asscheeks and walls constricting with each mighty push into her, her body responded to fuck him as hard as he fucked her, dropping onto every powerful stroke he sent barreling up into her wet, wet pussy.

"I'm cummin, Sam!" The words had barely left his lips when the geyser opened and burst through his back, sending relentless semen shooting inside her, the force unleashing her own enormous release that had been teetering on the edge of his last stroke, clamping her walls to him, mixing her spasming juices with the spurts from his rod that emptied every drop of him into her - buckets and buckets of him filling her from sporadic jerks of his body.

Shaking, sweaty, and dazed, they gasped for air, chests heaving where they stood entwined together, upright, sculpted in passion's afterglow. Jason knew he should cover her…she was exposed where anybody could walk in…but he couldn't move an inch from her warmth. He couldn't move an inch out of her.

Chuckling at his ear, Sam ran a relaxed hand at the nape of his neck where he rested against her own.

"Did Jason Morgan just lose control?"

Drawing the strength to nip her neck lightly, Jason chuckled too. "Only you could get me to." Needing to protect her, he unwillingly eased himself from the warmth of her body and pulled the shorts up when her legs lowered to the floor. Resting his forehead to hers, he closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, Sam…I didn't mean for it to happen like this, not here - and I _definitely_ didn't mean to cum so quickly…" His hands, softly caressing a breast in each one, refused to let her go, "…but you have no idea how much I've wanted to do you."

With her own eyes closed just as tight, Sam nodded where their foreheads remained joined, "Oh, yes - I do. I've wanted to rip your clothes off a time or two myself, Morgan. Don't apologize - that was… _electric!"_

"I'd say! I've missed you so much, Sam!" He kissed her lips softly, languishing in the sweet taste and feel of her, "I've missed making love to you," and slowly again, "holding you in my arms at night," and even slower once again, "feasting on…" His tongue snaked lips that greeted the hard crush of his own when he groaned and kneaded the full mounds beneath his palms.

Smiling devilishly when she could pull away from his taste, Sam grabbed his hand, pulling him with her as she walked backwards for the showers. "In that case - I think we need to wash off this sweat we've been working up, don't you?"

She was so damn sexy! Jason had never known a lover like her - she never held back from him - giving every bit as good as she got, which only made him want to give her even more. She turned him on in a way that fried his brain and overworked his sweat glands, silenced his senses and demanded complete and full attention. He could never get enough of Sam. Sweet, tasty, irresistible, insatiable Sam.

Backing her up inside the shower, he claimed her lips and crushed her to the wall, before reaching one hand out to turn the water on, the beginning coolness from the jets going unnoticed as he ripped the clothing from her body and tossed them outside to the floor, gasping when she did the same with his shorts to palm the tip of his very aroused shaft, standing firm in salute at her attention. Groaning when she circled and stroked him from tip to base and back, Jason filled each hand with a heavy globe, bringing thumb and forefinger to circle perking nipples and work them to full hardness, soon dipping his head to lick one, then the other, enticing with the flat of his tongue, smiling when her body jerked forward in response to find more, commanding a deep groan at the delicious taste of her.

Groaning again at the heat beating his brain, Jason gripped a thigh and pulled her leg to wrap him, simultaneously sending the velvety head of his ready shaft to lance and glide her wet walls encasing him fully as she tightened and gripped him in place.

 _"_ _JESUS!"_

She felt so fucking good! Six years! The fleeting thought of time spent apart…the roles others played in separating him from his heart…first the nosy cop with his not so secret agenda, constantly lapping at her shirttails the second he'd dropped into town, helping to drive a wedge in an already unbearable situation that had driven them apart when Jason should've made sure they fought together, where their strength laid…then wasting time with pointless flirtations he entertained whenever she turned from him and left him floundering to survive without her…those who took him away and kept him gone for so long…his return fraught with confusion and obstacles that kept them apart when this was the welcome he'd envisioned in her arms. Six years and a whole damn lot of making up and making love to do!

"Jason!"

He watched her bracing her back to the wall and thrusting her pelvis to meet his strokes, each one he made slow and deep to reintroduce what was hers and hers alone to the only home that fit it wholly and completely, their first time having been filled with anxious depravity, taken care of the earlier unbearable need and laid way to a more steady pace of reintroduction of lovers, well versed in the melody of the other's body. He knew every inch of her, where to touch to make her sing, how to stroke to make her purr. He ran his arms languidly down her body, slowly etching each curve on the way back up, fingers intertwining to spread hers against the wall over her head as his body snaked in and out of her juiciness.

"J-a-sssonnnn!"

He was reaching her at the heart of where the passion for him still lived! He remembered the heavy rolling of her tongue when words slurred to the heaviness of her brain overrun with ecstasy, and he needed to make her giddy. Moving their arms down, fingers still locked, he gripped her at the hips to brace her in place to receive each slowed, equally paced stroke into her sweet pussy that welcomed him home. When her body trembled against him to announce its release, the triggered response of his own, meshed further into her and Jason delved his head to find her grasping lips that suctioned his mouth upon contact, her arms breaking free from his hold to snake his shoulders and pull him tighter as they devoured each other. The rasping sound of air released when each drank from the lips of the other, heightened the unquenchable thirst escalating the undulating of their hips to a pounding crescendo beneath the spray of the heated water above.

When she broke from his lips in a cry of his name to the heavens amid the blissful orgasm ripping through her loins, Sam found herself sputtering where his mouth found hers again, muffling her screams of pure, unadulterated ecstatic pleasure burning through every limb to send her gripping his waist tightly to receive the spurts he fired back to back against the sound of his own groans grating from his throat, in a succession of rapid slams into her welcoming body.

Reluctantly they panted down together, clasped tightly in an embrace none would dare permeate, only the sound of the spitting shower serving to remind Jason where they were.

"I'm sorry, Sam…Our first time in forever shouldn't be someplace where…"

"Shhhhhh…" her shushing cut him off and gentle fingers planted to apologetic lips that her eyes brazenly caressed.

"I don't care if it was the middle of the streets on Fourth of July…" Her fingers trailed where her eyes drank slowly, "…I want you, Jason. I'll take you anywhere, anytime, anyhow that comes." Reaching up on tippy toes to answer the call, she planted a soft kiss to his waiting lips. "I wanted this…as much as you did." She kissed him again, sighing deliriously when he snaked her waist with an arm that pulled her closer and returned the soft, lingering kiss with a gentleness she remembered well.

"I love you, Sam! So much…"

Before the feelings could overtake them again, they washed each other and exited the shower, where Jason wrapped Sam with the towel he'd just used to dry her hair, his eyes falling to the wet heap on the floor at their feet.

"Yeah…sorry about that!" But he knew in his heart he was't the least bit sorry for ripping the cumbersome garments to release the vision that was Sam McCall, to his starving eyes. Taking her hand, he pulled her with him to the lockers by the showers, where his gym bag was stored, soon donning her in a black tee that reached her knees, the familiar sight pulling a smile from deep down inside him that she echoed.

"Great - I get to roam the streets of Port Charles in only your teeshirt." They both chuckled, "I guess I didn't quite think this one through."

"You look beautiful…you always do!"

"That's easy for you to say. I bet you have a full suit in there for yourself…not exactly about to draw any attention walking down Main Street in those." She laughed as she ruffled through the clothes in the bag.

"We don't need to take Main Street to get to my place." The hunger had returned to his eyes, making Sam weak in the knees when she looked up to meet the open invitation to pick up right where they'd left off. "The kids?"

Her heart skipped a beat and her pulse drummed heavily in her ears. "They're fine. Molly and TJ took them to the movies and dinner…then that turned into a sleepover at Grandma Alexis' because she needed a grandkids fix."

"Do you need to go?"

"No."

"Good."

They stood for a full minute, drinking each other in, the memory of the shower they'd just shared fresh and burning in their minds, the feel of their bodies together again raw in their recollection of the explosions it had caused. When the anxiety to do it again washed them both, they gathered their belongings and locked up for the night, exiting the gym to the parking lot, where Jason saw Sam to her car and safely inside.

"Follow me?"

Nodding, she watched silently as he walked the few spaces to his bike, her pulse racing again at her thoughts on the night. When she'd decided to drop in at the gym and expel some energy she'd had a much different workout in mind, but one admittedly a lot less fulfilling!

"Don't think, Sam! Just do!"

Easing out of the parking lot behind him, Sam forced herself to put aside all thoughts of what she _should_ be doing, and followed her heart, body and soul to what she _wanted_ to be doing. Jason Morgan against the door of his apartment the second it closed behind them, turning out to be it.

Jason's hands burned a trail from her thighs, sweeping the tee up past her waist, up over free breasts, to where his lips were burning their own trail across her collarbone.

"I've always loved you in these…but this one's gotta go!" But she had already whipped the offending thing over her head, to toss it unceremoniously to the side, anxious and quivering for the touch of his hands upon her heated bare skin.

In one swoop she was in his arms being spirited to the sofa, where he placed her gingerly, using the arm to cradle her neck, his eyes drinking the ethereal nakedness splayed for his perusal. His sofa never looked so good! She was a picture of voluptuous, sensuous heat - sparkling brown eyes compelling him to worship willingly at the temple of Sam, where he was watching her grab hold of perfect, perky breasts that filled each hand, one of which left to traipse downward over chiseled abs and toned belly, across a raven strip to part and dive between her southernmost lips, calling her body to arch off the sofa and wrench his eyes back up to meet hers that teased him unabashedly.

"You are fire, you know that?"

With the devilish look growing in her eyes, the corner of her mouth coined a sly smile, "Then get burned…touch me!"

Eager hands found her wanton body, one replacing hers to take over kneading her breast, the other stroking its way between her legs to trace a blazing path inside her inner thighs to get to her pussy lips, where he parted them with fervor to stake his claim inside. Wet trails took two fingers in and out to send Sam's head falling backwards, her long tresses swaying over the arm of the sofa at the same time she sounded a deep moan to the delicious feelings his fingers unleashed, combatted only by his lips replacing them hungrily. Delirious, she reached down to clasp the back of his head where it was bent in worship, his tongue taking a turn to dip in and out of her, between lips that blazed a trail across a hardened nub and soft, parted lips. The heat was unbearable, and one more stroke from his strong, lapping tongue was all it took to untie the knot that had coiled in her belly, bursting her open to render completely undone and gasping to catch her breath.

Panting raggedly, Sam crashed a palm against her face to cover closed eyes and inhale deeply, "You're going to kill me! I can't catch my breath!"

Words to his ears, Jason dropped one final kiss to her womanhood, smacked his lips that coiled in a sly smirk, and lifted his body to cover hers spreadeagled on the sofa. "That's the idea." Killing the chuckle that erupted when his lips claimed hers in a hard kiss, silencing the gasp that followed his simultaneous thrust into her, snaking an arm beneath her ass to lift her off the sofa as he pushed all the way in. "I want every part of you again." He kissed her again, diving his tongue home as his body thrusted the rod that stayed hard all night for her, tireless to reclaim her at every interval. "You belong to me!" When she moaned and sunk ten tendrils deep into the skin of his back, he fucked her harder, his voice growing raspier at gyrating hips that welcomed every inch he bored into her, molting his insides with fire, "I belong to you!"

She wanted to agree with him…lord knows every molecule in her body agreed with every word he said…but words would not form in her brain…all that existed was a heat unlike anything she'd felt in recent years, a complete burning that encompassed every part of her…from where his lips moved across hers to stake the side of her mouth and back…from where his hands gripped her ass in a vice, to where his powerful manhood owned her insides to send a delirious feeling washing everywhere through her. She was speechless, blind and dumb…hot, enraptured and ablaze…bursting open again when his rod found the innermost part of her, its velvety soft tip hitting a home run that erupted in a cry belting from the pit of her stomach to sound out across the room, across the halls, across the damn town for all she knew!

The sweet sounds of her pleasure bathed his ears and heightened his pride, calling his lips to clench a nipple, sucking her greedily to fill his hot mouth, his strokes still deep and long and deliberate into her, draining every drop of fluid she produced to wash his member that synced her still, and only when her tribal cry turned to a deeply satisfied whimper did he answer his own call from the intense buildup in his back to explode his seed into her.

Crashing down to where he already pressed her to the sofa, he murmured against her breast still suctioned between his lips, eyes closed in a satisfaction he'd sorely missed, drawn only from a place he'd only ever been in her arms. She was home to him. Always had been and forever would be, and as his breath returned to send sanity back to his brain, he realized he was crushing her tiny frame. Attempting to fall to the side, he stilled when arms that encircled him moments before, held him steadfast in place.

"No…don't…not an inch."

Not really wanting to anyway, he cradled his head where it laid on her bosom and stayed, unable to stop the stupid, satisfied grin that transformed his face.

"I'm crushing you."

"Mhmm…but it feels so good."

 _"_ _Good_ …doesn't begin to cover it."

A long moment passed where they laid together, each sporting the goofiest grin beneath eyes held closed in homage to the blissful feelings awash between and all through them.

"You must be exhausted…you were in the middle of quite a workout when I showed up…and then…"

"I'm fine. We're already in my bed anyway."

Her eyes drifted open slowly. "You sleep on your sofa? What's wrong with the bed?"

He hesitated a moment in which he contemplated whether to share, then he remembered he kept nothing from Sam…and liked it that way.

"Too many occupants."

"What?"

"I haven't spent a night in a bed since I was staying at the MetroCourt…that's where it started."

"Where what started?" She was curious now…his voice had taken on a soft somberness in a conversation that grew less and less light.

"The nightmares."

She knew she heard him right. "You don't usually dream, Jason…much less have nightmares." Her fingers stroked his hair where his head remained relaxed on her breast, while she rubbed his back softly.

"I know."

"What's it about?"

He hesitated again, not because he didn't want to share but because he wondered how she would take it.

"Killing him." When her body tensed, he knew he didn't need to say who _'him'_ was. "I kept dreaming about the first time I saw you…I was on the balcony trying to catch my breath from the unbelievable reality that I was finally home and I was _this_ close to seeing you and Danny…and then you came in with him. You had no idea I was there and you were talking about your…" His voice trailed when he couldn't bring himself to utter out loud what he'd heard, what had cut him to the core to realize she'd moved on, "…anyway, I keep dreaming that I storm in and shoot him for touching you…and you take his side. I wake up screaming each time."

Silent, Sam listened to the pain she knew he felt, chastising herself for her own unwitting part in divvying it out. She was completely unaware he'd been there that day, the images playing out in her mind as he spoke, painting for her the conversation in question. She'd had no idea they'd had an audience, an unbelievable miracle that she could never have dreamed up, none of them aware at the time of what was really happening...that the love of her life wasn't whom she'd happily remarried. To now learn that he'd been having nightmares, while she'd been busy living…

Her arms tightened to hold him closer, her legs wrapping his thighs as she closed her eyes tight.

"I'm sorry." The whisper, filled with remorse and empathy for what she'd unknowingly inflicted, trembled from her lips at his ear. "I'm sorry, Jason."

His answering squeeze pulled her with him as he rolled to the side with her still in a vice. "Don't. You didn't know."

She rested her cheek to his strong chest and dove through her thoughts. "Hindsight _is_ twenty-twenty." Her head shifted to snuggle deeper where he held her to him. "I can see now there were signs…little ones mostly…but a couple big ones too."

"You had a DNA, Sam…you had no reason to suspect anything was off after that."

"True…but I should've paid more attention."

"To what?"

She knew she was about to say something indelicate but there was nothing she'd never be able to say to this man.

"The first time we were together…" she felt the slight tensing beneath her cheek and hurried to continue, "It felt familiar, but different too. I even said it at the time…I guess, because you're twins you're built similar, which is what was familiar…" She squeezed him where her arms circled, "But the way you move, Jason…I should've known."

He knew he shouldn't, but the caveman in him enjoyed hearing that she felt a difference, his heart swelling when her words and her squeeze hinted she even enjoyed him more. If she didn't - well he'd just have to get to work at changing that. Tickling her side to chuckle when she laughed and squirmed in his arms, he smiled at her upturned face.

"Did you just tell me I'm not the biggest you've ever had?" Not waiting for a response that she couldn't give anyway between tickles, he rolled her onto her back to settle himself between her legs, "Okay…but I'm damn sure going to be the best!"

"Oh, I don't know, Jason…he's no slouch!"

He was genuinely shocked that time, his expression sending her into a convulsive laughter when he froze at her words, then tickled her some more, grinning when his hard, deliberate grind against her pussy silenced the laughter and brought her to meet his eyes.

"Again? Aren't you exhausted?"

Shaking his head, Jason teased her with the tip of his steely rod, inching inside her, pulling out, then inching in again, feeling the movement increase in her hips as she angled to take him.

"We have six years to make up for. You may not be able to walk, by the time I'm caught up with this sweet pussy!"

With the smile spreading a mile on its own accord, Sam clasped his back where her arms welcomed the intoxicating challenge, thrusting forward on his next tease to pull him in and lock muscle, smiling wider when his cool composure shifted to unmask the delight at the feel of her.

"We don't have to do it all in one night though, do we?"

Syncing a rhythm in and out of her moist passage, Jason braced up on his arms and bored beautiful brown eyes brimming with mischief and seduction, "No…but I'm looking forward to taking you on every single surface in this place." He bent his head to claim her lips when a sweet sensation shimmied from her vibrating walls to ricochet through to pull him deeper into her. "Every single fucking one."


End file.
